


Novikov Principle

by Spoon888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Post-War, Starscream Traumatises Himself, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Starscream uses time travel and messes up yet another assassination attempt by accidentally jumping into the future, instead of the past.He learns that his life to come involves a lot less universal domination than he would have expected, and somehow, that's worse.





	Novikov Principle

**Author's Note:**

> Plot and title inspired by the Novikov self-consistency principle.

A combination of impatience and distraction was likely the cause for Starscream's miscalculation. Ordinarily, a genius of his level didn't make such simple mistakes.

As it was, he currently found himself on Cybertron four million years into the future, rather than on Cybertron four million years into the past as he had planned. It completely defeated the point of using time travel to assassinate an unsuspecting Megatron and secure himself the Decepticon throne. He was eight million years too late for that.

He sneered at his surroundings, seeing neither the pre-revolution metropolis nor the war ravaged grave yard that were the Cybertrons he knew, but instead, the half constructed skyline of a rebuilt city. A post-war utopia in the making.

Typical. He'd jumped to a time where there wasn't even a war faction to usurp. Knowing his luck, Megatron was probably already offline.

He hoped he'd been the one to do it.

He'd set the time cube device he'd built on a remote timer to ensure nothing would be able to prevent him from getting back to his time. It also worked as a handy failsafe should he succumb to the impulsion to stay any longer than necessary. Sadly, now it only meant he couldn't jump straught back, fix the problem, and try again.

He was now stuck for, he consulted his chrono, oh, just _four hours._

Blowing out a gust of hot air from his vents, he elected to waste his time exploring. For the sake of research, of course.

He was, from what he could tell, in what used to be Kaon. That would fall in line with his calculations. He'd planned on appearing outside the Decepticon's earliest base of operations, on a date he knew Megatron would be recovering from injuries. When his younger self had still been a loyal little fool and Megatron would never have seen it coming.

Muttering angrily to himself at the lost opportunity, he surveyed what stood in the fallen base's place now. A memorial. A sparse, undecorated memorial with one plaque and no statue, and all it said was ' _Never Forget the Mistakes of Our Past.'_

"The slag is that supposed to mean," Starscream grumbled, scuffing it with his pede.

If the Decepticons had won the war there would have been monuments erected to honour their victory. If the Autobots had won, they would have erased any evidence of the war ever happening.

But this?!

This had 'peace' written all over it.

Revolted, Starscream kicked the plaque again and moved out of the memorial grounds, further into city still being built over the foundations of what had once been the cesspit Kaon. It was busy out, and something stirred in his chest at the sight of so many civilians filling the streets. He ducked his helm slightly, worried about being recognised.

He took the overpass streets, wanting to be in higher, clearer air. The skyscraper walls were already filling with holo-posters and projections. Starscream paused besides one, catching the end of what looked to be the entertainment news.

- _and Lord High Protector Megatron moved into finished New Kaon complex, boasting the best views in the city-_

"He's still alive?!" Starscream whispered despairingly, blocking the traffic on the overpass as he stared in shock.

And High Lord Protector? Was there no justice in the universe? Not only does Megatron survive the war but he comes out the other end shining. A respected public figure of rank. In some fancy high end complex, no less.

Starscream had only been in this future for about an hour and he already hated it.

He moved away from the projection, unwilling to listen to any more dystopian news. Something had clearly gone wrong in this future. He couldn't see any logic to how Megatron could still be alive. What had his future self been doing all these years if not following his ambitions? Was he dead?

Reaching street level once again, he stole a news file from an oblivious merchant, flicking through depressing articles that told him all the undeserving idiots like Prime, and his High Command, and _Soundwave_ were all alive and well, until he came to the so-called 'lifestyle' section. And sure enough, there it was.

An address. South Central New Kaon. Where everyone who is anyone is buying up the real estate.

Starscream tossed the news file over his shoulder.

Time to make a few ripples in this perfect little future.

 

* * *

 

Starscream knew which building was Megatron's fancy new abode. The security grid, fifty metre tall gates, and guards were enough of a giveaway.

He didn't let that dissuade him. He had accomplished far more high risk assassinations in his career, and these peace time fools would be no match for him.

"Starscream, sir?"

Or maybe not.

Too seasoned a warrior to jump, Starscream turned slowly in the direction of the voice. It was one of the security guards. Not a mech he recognised, but someone clearly familiar with _him_. He carried a blaster. But it was offline, held limp by his thigh.

Starscream stepped away from the pillar he had been using as cover from a nearby security station and faced him.

The guard subspaced his weapon, looking sheepish, "Sorry, I... Thought I saw something suspicious."

"Indeed." Starscream said carefully, slowly coming to the realisation that he -or at least, his future self- wasn't considered a hostile by Megatron's security.

"Did you do something to your bodywork?" The guard squinted at him, his tone more than familiar now. Like a long standing friend. "You look different. In a good way, of course."

"Never mind that," Starscream waved him off, and boldly stepped into full view of the nearby security station, just to see what would happen. None of the collected guards reacted beyond glancing curiously his way.

"Are you all right?" The guard pestered him again, sounding concerned. "Should I-"

"Show me in?" Starscream smiled. "Why I thought you'd never ask."

The guard's expression was unreadable, and a brief moment, Starscream thought he'd overstepped the mark, been too confident.

But the guard shook himself out of whatever stupor he'd fallen into, inclining his helm with a respectful nod.

"Of course," he said with clipped cadence, and led Starscream towards the gates.

Starscream watched the rest of the security team out of the corner of his optic as the guard deactivated the lock on the gates, waiting for one to twitch towards a weapon to stop him. None of them did. The guard opened the gate for him and stepped aside.

Starscream mustered his confidence, striding into the complex and right up to the front door.

 

* * *

 

There was evidence of a recent move in the entryway to the building, storage boxes stacked and arranged along the wall. It made what should have been an open opulent space cluttered and easy to hide in.

Starscream kept low in case of security cameras, but some of the rooms he passed were still vacant and unfurnished, so he doubted much interior security was online.

He was loath to admit to being impressed with what was finished though. The building was nice, grandiose, and tall. Modern but with a twist of classic design. Some of it -the archways, window designs- even looked Vosian. He moved quietly up an open spiralled staircase, looking wondrously up at a crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling.

Looked like Megatron had finally developed a sense of taste. He must have hired an excellent designer.

He tried not to feel too envious of this future Megatron essentially living in his dream home, and followed the faint sound of pottering about somewhere at the top of the stairs.

He paused before he reached the top, hearing someone sigh deeply. Across the landing he spied an open doorway.

He flattened himself to the wall, weapons online, creeping onto the landing and slipping out of sight of the doorway. Through it, he glimpsed an office set up in a large room full of huge glass windows.

Coming close enough to peak around the doorframe, he saw a familiar figure in front of one, stood with back bowed and servos braced against the window ledge.

Megatron.

He wasn't facing in the right direction, but Starscream could see the toll of further war on his battered old frame. His left arm looked to be an upgrade, like the old one had been lost, or damaged to such an extent it couldn't be repaired. There were new welding scars on his back too. Deep, ugly things.

War hadn't aged the old fool well, that was one small piece of justice at least.

Starscream had less than an hour now before his time cube pulled him back, and Megatron's guard was as lowered as it was ever going to be.

Steeling himself and pushing the charge on his weapon to the max, Starscream straightened to move into the doorway-

When another door at the far end of the office opened. Megatron turned from the window and Starscream ducked back, but caught a glimpse of white wings that looked so spark-stoppingly familiar that he had to throw caution into the wind and peered around again to look and see-

 _Himself_.

Older. Face lined with age. Armour lighter. Wings broader. But him. Definitely him.

"You're back early," Megatron greeted warmly, tone fond. He opened an arm, and Starscream watched his future self ... step into an _embrace_.

He swung back around behind the doorframe a little too forcibly with his shock. His wing hit the wall with a thunk. He winced at the noise, and at Megatron asking-

"What was that?"

"I'm sure it was nothing." He heard his future self reassure. "They're still moving boxes downstairs..."

Starscream peaked back around to see himself now cupping Megatron's helm in both servos, turning him away from Starscream's hiding place to face him. A thumb brushed under Megatron's weary optic, a gesture so unmistakably intimate that Starscream felt sick.

No. _No_ , they couldn't be...

"You're supposed to be in Iacon," Megatron sounded reproachful, but looked pleased. He laid his huge black servo over the future Starscream's own slighter blue one.

"I had a feeling I would be needed here," his future self responded cryptically, stepping into Megatron's space like such a wanton flirt that it _had_ to be an act. Had to.

"You missed me," Megatron's tone was teasing now, his servos falling to future Starscream's hips, before sliding down and back to cup an older, but just as shapely aft.

 _His aft_ , Starscream thought resentfully as he watched the groping, trying to comfort himself with the knowledge that at least he had aged well.

"You keep believing that..." his future self hummed, smile dazzlingly bright. Starscream watched himself closely for hints of sarcasm. A hidden optic roll. A grimace. Anything.

"I've prepared energon for us in the next room," his future self continued, "I know you forget to fuel when I'm not here to remind you. It's a sign of senility, you know-"

Megatron's laugh rumbled out of him and tapered off when he dipped his chin and pushed their mouths together.

The _sane_ Starscream's tanks turned upside-down at the sight, his digits cutting grooves into the doorframe he was clutching to ground himself. There was nothing chaste about the way they kissed. It was something grand and emotional, their frame's flush together before the long glass windows, helm's tilting to better the angle.

Starscream watched himself hum and lift onto the tips of his thrusters to stretch like he couldn't get enough. After what seemed like a lifetime, they released. And Starscream could breathe again.

He watched them part, their servos joined until there was too much distance between them as the other Starscream encouraged Megatron towards the door he had originally come through.

"I'll be there in a moment." He heard himself say.

Megatron left, only the other Starscream remained in the spacious office.

Starscream moved back around the doorframe into the hallway, trying to process what he had just seen and convince himself of an explanation. Had he accidentally fallen into an alternative universe? Or was his future self making some alternative attempt on Megatron's life?

He shuddered at the thought that he could get desperate enough to sink to such a level.

Wondering if he'd be able to get into the other room and end Megatron without his future self seeing -and possibly damaging the time stream- he peaked back into the room again.

And came face to face with a scowling version of himself.

His vocaliser glitched and caught, which was the only reason he didn't shout in surprise. His future self seized him by the wing and yanked him into the office. Starscream stumbled, unable to find purchase to fight back against his stunningly stronger self.

He was shoved back and pinned against the wall with a forearm across his chest, his arms trapped and weapons inaccessible. He harshness of the handling jumped his vocaliser back into action, and a surprised, "What?" sprung free.

"Yes," his future self surveyed him with some distain, utterly unsurprised at the apparent appearance of his own double. "I thought today would be the day-"

Starscream struggled. "Release me, you-!"

"Not when I know what you've come here to do," said his future self, pressing him into the wall even harder. His voice was deeper, Starscream noticed. "You honestly think I'd let you charge in there and lay so much as a finger on _my_ bondmate?"

Starscream tanks rolled again. He shook his helm, unwilling to believe it, "No. He's, no- I would _never_ -"

"We _did_." His future self smirked. "You _will_."

"I'm from the past. I'll change it." Starscream said venomously, uncaring of the damage he'd cause. "I won't let myself give up and turn into- into _you_. A coward. A simpering house-mate. I won't just let him _win_."

His determined protestations earned little more than a reproachful tut.

"Ah, I'd forgotten how young I once was." His future self sighed, pityingly. "How stupid."

Starscream pushed against the arm trapping him but was pinned again with a slam.

"Stop fighting," his future self snarled. "You can't change this if you tried. And believe me, I tried, when I was you. Self consistency principle. The future _is_ set in stone-"

"Like Pit, is it," Starscream hissed.

"How do you think I knew you were here? That I conveniently arrived back just in time to defend my mate from what you had planned for him?" his future self arched a brow, looking so smug Starscream never would have believed he'd ever hate his own face as much as he did then.

"I am you." His future self explained, "And I remember this."

"How could you let him win?!" Starscream snarled again, not wanting to think about inescapable timelines. His optics flicked to the doorway Megatron had stepped though. "How could you just let the Autobots live? Accept peace?! Roll over and live like this-"

"I happen to live very well, actually," his future self smiled, gesturing to the grand opulence of the complex they were in. His supposedly future home with Megatron.

"In Kaon?" He spat.

His future self shrugged, "You learn to compromise."

"And _settle_." Starscream said darkly.

His future self understood his meaning, and pressure was put on him again. He winced, veering back as his own face leant in to snarl. "That's my _mate_ you're talking about."

Starscream swallowed, wondering what could have possibly made him so sickeningly loyal to as undeserving a mech as Megatron. What could have happened to make him so utterly lose his mind-

"Take some advice," his future self jostled him again. "Be nicer to him."

"I swear," Starscream snarled, ignoring the advice as he checked his internal chrono again. He was out of time. Just moments left now. "I won't let this happen to us."

"I know you'll try," his future self cooed, drawing away slightly, "But don't worry. It'll all work out anyway..."

Starscream didn't have time to retort. The time cube activated, and the last thing he saw before the world turned to ripples was his own smug face looking back at him.

 

* * *

 

"-Scream? _Starscream_?"

Starscream onlined his optics and found himself flat on the filthy floor of the sunken _Nemesis_ base on Earth. His instinct to fly upwards with a disgusted shout was thwarted by a complete inability to move.

"Ughh," he said.

Two pairs of red optics hovered above him, attached to dark blurs which must have been their owners.

"-botched experiment," someone was saying exasperatingly, "confiscated the device, whatever it was that did it to him. But it's scrambled his circuits."

The time cube! Starscream wanted to yell at them to give it back. He needed to try again, this time with no hesitation. Shoot Megatron dead and jump back before he could change anything else.

Nothing of his frame appeared to be working though. He couldn't even lift his arms.

He made a pathetically defeated noise.

One of the blurs made a noise, half-exasperated, half-sympathetic. "-longer are you going to just leave him here?"

"-on their way with a stretcher, sir."

Hook. The first voice was Hook. Which meant the other-

He squinted, and the blur above him turned into the very object of his ire.

Megatron.

Had he been functioning he would have sprung up and clawed the old mech's face off for what he'd witnessed of the future. How had he done it? Years of manipulation? Re-programming? How could Megatron have made him into such a loyal little lover?

The Megatron blur came closer, his features becoming more defined to Starscream's struggling optical feed with proximity. Starscream wanted to push him away, but still nothing responded.

He groaned again.

"I'll take him," Megatron said, and Starscream's sensors were working well enough that he felt servos touching him. One under his back, propping him upright, the other slipping beneath his knees. And then he was up, Megatron lifting him into his arms easily.

Unresponsive, his helm flopped back listlessly over Megatron's arm, until an adjustment had him leaning against up against Megatron's shoulder, his cheek pressed to a warm chest.

"No..." He managed weakly, despairing of his position.

"Don't fuss," Megatron rumbled above him. "You got yourself into this stupid position."

Starscream put everything he had into making his face into an expression resembling a scowl.

Megatron glanced down and looked at him, and whatever he must have seen in the ungrateful visage of his second's face, it made his narrowed optics soften with fond amusement.

That very same look Starscream had seen him share with his future self.

He ignored the flutter of his spark, trying not to think of inescapable futures.

 


End file.
